Young love, a NaruHina story
by davidira34
Summary: Redo of the original. I'm trying to figure out how to add chapters via my smartphone. But i can still write oneshots.


This is my first fanfic, and i will try to update when I can.

Ok, so this is going to be a Naruto x hinata fic. dialogue will be written like a script because, that's just easier for me to write/ read. Warning: I OWN NOTHING BUT A FEW OCs So without further adeiu let's begin.

The day was going pretty normal for Hinata until...

Naruto: WHAT?!

Tsunade: The clan heads have saw fit to have you replace me.

Hinata: Naruto don't be so surprised, this is your dream after all.

Naruto: ummm.. Hinata, when did you get here, and why aren't you fidgeting with your fingers like always?

At this point the young heiress turned a shade of red that makes Kushina look blonde.

Hinata: Na-Naruto kun I I just wanted to ask you something.

Tsunade: Great, now she's stuttering again. This girl loves you Naruto.

Hinata breathes deeply

Hinata: Naruto I have loved you ever since the chuunin exams.

Naruto: Hinata, do you wanna go somewhere tonight? With me?

Tsunade: Ahh...young love.

Hinata now redder than a tomato is about to faint for the first time in 5 years.

Naruto: granny Hokage, do I have any time off?

Tsunade then proceeds to kick for his balls but misses and breaks the vault door instead.

Tsunade: Sure take a week off, baka.

As the young Hokage to be is walking home, his ears focus on a nearby sound. This sound is pure magic.

( What is a Juggalo by ICP starts playing)

What is a juggalo? let me think for a second, well, oh he gets butt naked. then he walks through the streets winking at freaks, with a 2 liter stuck in his butt cheeks.

What is a juggalo? He just don't care, he might try to put a weave in his nut hair, cause he can give a fuck less what a bitch thinks, he'd tell her that her butt stinks, and all that.

What is a juggalo? A fuckin' lunatic, somebody with a rope tied to his dick, then he jumps out a 10 story window (comical falling sound) oooh.

As Naruto keeps walking the sound gets louder, soon he comes across a carnival with two men in juggalo face paint at the main stage. one is skinny wearing a necklace with the hatchetman logo in a circle, and the other is fat with the same necklace.

Skinny juggalo: Ok, who's on next?

Fat juggalo: I think it's Twiztid, then ABK, hey, who's the blonde?

Skinny juggalo: I think it's a fuckin ninja, i mean we are in a hidden village, who are you kid?

Naruto: Im Naruto Uzumaki, 6th Hokage to be.

Skinny juggalo: Well I'm Shaggy 2 Dope aka the southwest strangler.

Fat juggalo: And im Violent J, We are known as the Insane Clown Posse.

2Dope: That's ICP. for short.

Naruto: Was that you two rapping?

Violent J: Yeah, that was us, so do you like it?

Naruto: It was...

Naruto was cut off by a female voice filled with laughter.

Unidentified female: Holy shit, I'm definitely a juggalo.

Violent J: actually our female fans are called juggalettes. and Naruto, i think you have a stalker.

The female walks into the light of the carnival, the power of the music filling her with confidence.

Naruto: Hinata?

Hinata: I heard the music and I was drawn to this carnival.

violent J: Our music will do that.

As Hinata's courage grows she takes another step forward and keeps moving towards her love.

The Hyuga unzips her jacket revealed a hourglass figure.

Naruto: You're beautiful, Why have you hidden yourself under those loose clothes?

Hinata: I've been saving myself for you. I love you, I always have and always will.

She takes hold of the blonde's arm and pumps chakra into her legs. on the way she sees a live report going on, so she forms the ram seal and transforms into an old man wearing shades and a black hoodie. As she runs, Naruto looks on with confusion as Hinata steals the microphone.

Hinata: FUCK HER RIGHT IN THE PUSSY!

Her transformation drops and she continues running with Naruto in tow. They finally stop at Naruto's apartment.

Hinata: Naruto I...

Naruto: Hinata, don't say a word, I know exactly how you feel but i have to ask you, how long have you loved me?

As they walked in Hinata spoke up.

Hinata: I guess, ever since the chuunin exams, you gave me confidence in myself and you helped me to stand up to Neji.

Naruto was amazed at her response, most women who said they loved him were either shallow and wanting to say they fucked the village hero, or picked him as a last resort.

Naruto: You were the only woman who loved me even when the village hated me. Hinata Hyuga, I know this is so sudden but, you have been by my side through my worst times even without me knowing. you have shared my suffering.

Hinata: Naruto I love you, in good times and bad.

With those words she wraps her arms around his shoulders and lets her lips melt into his. Naruto grabs her waist with both hands and pulls her closer to his body.

Naruto: Hinata, I love you.

Kurama: 20 years? It takes you 20 years to finally mate.

Naruto: What?

Kurama: It's obvious pup. You know you want to. Take her and make her your mate.

Naruto: But we're not even...

Kurama: Just ask her.

Naruto: Hinata, I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night and ummm...

Hinata: Sure, but I do have these umm desires.

Naruto:like what?

Hinata: Well, i masturbate a lot and I'm in the mood to...

WARNING: LEMON AHEAD. IT'S "M" RATED AFTERALL.

Naruto silences Hinata by smashing his lips into hers, he squeeses her ass while the two's tongues fight for dominance. Naruto is fully erect and procedes to pull his zipper down freeing his 9 inch cock. Hinata licks her lips as she takes him into her mouth. Naruto moans lowly as Hinata's head bobs up and down on his erection.

Naruto: Hinata, mmm, your mouth is so warm.

Hinata keeps going with her blowjob, pleasuring her Naruto like she dreamed about so many times before. her pussy is quivering with excitement and lust for the man she loves.

Naruto: HINATA, IM COMING!

Hinata swallows every salty drop of sperm.

Hinata: That was fun, and you're still hard. Have you ever been with a woman?

Naruto: like what?

Hinata: I mean have you ever made love?

Naruto: No. But I'd like to.

Hinata lays down after quickly stripping herself and Naruto.

Naruto: I wonder if your pussy is sweet.

Hinata: You're gonna have to find out baby.

Hinata's shyness is now completely gone, her pussy is flooded and constricted, her clitoris is swollen and her nipples are erect.

Naruto: Are you sure you want your first time to be like this?

Hinata: Like what? I love you and I want you to make my body yours.

Naruto: I still think it should be more romantic.

With that, Naruto enters sage mode and walks over to the fireplace.

Hinata: Ohh, you wanna make love by the fire.

Naruto uses a fire style jutsu and lights the wood. Then he goes to his PS3 and to his music. The song he picks is Coming Undone by KoRn. Still erect and in sage mode, he starts to kiss Hinata's neck and moves down until he gets to her sweet folds. When her sent reaches his sage enhanced nose, his cock trembles with lust.

Naruto licks around her opening slowly making his way to her pink slit. Naruto then slowly licks her sensitive pink bulb. As he continues to lick and rub her wet pussy, Hinata moans louder and louder.

Hinata: Naruto, take me.

Naruto gets up and positions himself above Hinata. Slowly he pushes his thick cock into her wet pussy stopping when he hears Hinata yelp.

Naruto: Are you okay?

Hinata: I'm fine it's only painful the first time.

After a short time Hinata stopped hurting and Naruto started pumping his cock in and out.

His thick cock stretched her wet pussy while her pussy gripped his thick cock. The tight warm pleasure was soon too much to bare.

Hinata: Naruto, I'm almost ready.

Naruto: Me too baby.

Naruto pumps faster and harder until his mind goes blank and pleasure fills his body. Hinata grows tighter and soon a wave of orgasm crashes over her.

LEMON END.

Hinata and Naruto barely got into bed before their legs gave out.

Naruto: I love you Hinata.

Hinata: I always have.

The young couple soon fall asleep in each other's arms.

Over the next few days the two are inseparable. Hinata even moved most of her things to Naruto's apartment. Everything was normal until...

Hinata: Naruto, wake up baby.

Naruto: What happened?

Hinata: I have great news, Im pregnant.

Naruto: You mean that I'm gonna...

Hinata: Yep. You're a father.

Kurama: About time you give me some grandpups.

This was gonna be a multi chapter story but my phone won't let me post new chapters. so it's a oneshot. if i get 50 reviews then I'll make a sequel or something.


End file.
